polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Peruball
Republic of Peruball |image = Peruball_normal.jpg|Normal Peruball by Obliterador.png|National Flag Peruball2.png|War Flag |caption = Oe' dame mi canchita pe' causaaa |reality = Republic of Peru |government = The Great Sapa Inca (Emperor) Martín Vizcarra Unitary Presidential democratic republic |personality = A bit slow, redneck, untalented, obsessed, wild, debatable, and religious, hope of rising strong again (INCA STRONK!!!). He also consider himself the best cook of the world (there is controversies). |language = Spanish Quechua |religion = Christianityball * Catholicism Prehispanic beliefs |friends = Spainball Argentinaball Brazilball Boliviaball Canadaball Chinaball Colombiaball Mexicoball Polandball USAball Philippinesball Venezuelaball New Zealandball (Sometimes) |enemies = Chileball (Sometimes) (1-0) Ecuadorball Mexicoball Fuckin' Rugby (Sometimes) Yuo of eliminated Formerly: Gran Colombiaball Spanish Empireball |likes = Peruvian ceviche, pidgeons, pisco, chicha, beaches, climbing mountains, fishing, gold, peruball, settlement, adventure, surfing, development, Inca Kola, anticuchos (kebab), Inca history, liberty, guinea pigs, chullos, and helping in wars, Indiana Jones, birds, the 80s, being in a World Cup, shopping at tottus |hates = protests, poverty, Chileball , losing wars, emigration, stuff about Chileball, Popeye MEXICAN FOOD, Vegans (QUINOA THEIFS!) |founded = July 28, 1821 |ended = |intospace = Yes!!! Has the most advanced satellite in Latin America, PERUSAT1! |status = We're in a political crisis (F#4$ SRA. K, F"#% OUR GOVERNMENT) |notes = Peru is of very long history, but Peru will of rise again!! |nativename = : República del Perúbola : Piruw Ripuwlika |gender = Male |type = Latin American |capital = Limaball |affiliation = OASball Pacific Allianceball UNball UNASURball |food = ceviche, carapulcra, pachamanca, anticuchos, mazamorra, picarones, papa a la huancaina, lomo, pollo la brasa, chicha morada, yuca, arroz chaufa, spinach, inka cola, suspiro a la limeña, ají de gallina, etc. pidgeons (according to Chileball). |military = Kind of stronk |bork = Inca Inca, ceviche cheviche, causa causa, Llama Llama, Vicuña Vicuña |onlypredecessor = Viceroyalty of Peruball |predicon= Spanish-Empire}} Peruvian proverb}} Peruball, officially the Republic of Peruball, is a countryball in western South America. Its closest neighbors are Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, Chile and Bolivia. The country is divided into 25 regions, including his capital, Lima, giving him a total area of 496,200 square miles, making him the third largest country in South America, and the 19th in the world. With a total population of about 31.77 million as of 2016, he ranks the 42nd most populous country in the world. He maintains membership in OASball, UNASURball, Pacific Allianceball, and of course UNball like most other nations. As it was said before, Peruball is a countryball that have been almost always betrayed in many conflicts, it have been tried to be invaded by its neighbourhood, he thinks it is because has he is one of the richest countries in resources in the world. That has caused some distrust in him, but stills being a hospitable, kind and happy countryball. It gets annoyed when people call him Canada and when Chile is around (but they basically still have a feeling of brotherhood among them). Nowadays he welcomes Venezuelan refugees and inmigrants to live in his clay. His national day is July 28th. History Many years ago, Inca Empireball was the largest and one of the most powerful empire in the Americas. But when the conquistadors of Spainball came, they used their more advanced technology to defeat Inca Empireball and adopted Viceroyalty of Peruball from the remnants. With the passage of years, Peruball began to fight for its independence, in which failed in the attempt. However when Argentinaball broke free of the control of Spainball, liberated Chileball, and then Peruball so declaring independence. Since that day, Peru have been a independent countryball, but along with Boliviaball they did not realize that they had ruined because of problems like the fateful Pacific War against Chileball. But Boliviaball received its deserved losing of the sea. After all those many things happened, terrorism, coups, internal and external wars, corrupt governors, along with a 27,375% inflation (1980-85) and much more, up to today. Peruball has solved most of these problems as of 2018 Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends * Russiaball - We are into good Relationships! they once gave us many stronk weapons to give friendship to Chileball but our president Velasco died early, we now into good traits! Thank you very much for the opportunity I had to go to the World Cup, I may have been eliminated ... but other South Americans are still in the World Cup. * Spainball - My mom. * Inca Empireball - My father, he died before I was born * UKball - UKball schools helps our schools! We teach them to be more eco-friendly as well. * Colombiaball - They are of good friends too! Lot of history between us, especially now since we have good president friendship, they are very close to us on culture and people, we usually are on pair when playin football, but they win more often. They gib a lot of buen cafe too! * Brazilball - Brazil is of good friend even though they always destroy on football, we can fight Brazil on volleyball! but nadie(we) cares about that, also they huehuehue on our Doto but is of nothin serious. We gave them some clay a long time ago, but we not angry anymore. * Argentinaball - They show a strong friendship. Argentina sold weaponry to Ecuadorball in its war against Peru although Peru had supported Argentina in Falklands War. After this, Argentina feels repented about making these decisions and feels indebted with Peru. * Chinaball - They are closely influenced in cultural issues. Most commonly known about they gastronomic share of Chifa food, which means rice eating and is the result of mixing both culinary cultures. It is believed that primitive cultures in Peru were highly influenced by the first expeditions to America made by the chinese people or even being themselves their antecesors due to similar words in their language or the similarity presented in their traditional clothing. They also give us nice spices and sauce, to make more food! * USAball - They are of good friends. The only problem is...THEY KEEP OF STEALING ME LLAMAS! WHY DID YOU AIR YOUR POPEYE CARTOONS ON ONE OF MY TV CHANNELS IN 2009? * Polandball - My president is from his ancestry. * Philippinesball - He is Peru's Archipelago brother. He is also the Estados Unidos' beloved son. Despite the fact that they are relatively distant and the two never talk that much, Peru cared for Philippine's lost Hispanic heritage. In fact, in 2008, they both talked about how Peru wanted to re-introduce the Spanish language back in the Philippines and how it would improve their trade with Hispanic countries, but sadly it was later debunked in 2009 thus leaving him upset. * Japanball - They are actually nice people and contributed to expand our culture adding in our gastronomy the use of Ajinomoto. But in the 90s, a Peruvian-Japanese president named Alberto Fujimori came to the power and without any need (he did it for its political philosophy) started selling the most important national companies and indebting the country to other nations and even at cost of our enviroment. This, with the Pacific War, has marked the future of Peru and sometimes "japos" (a despective way of calling a japanese in Peru) are not very well received. * Mexicoball - FOOD BRO. Neutral * Boliviaball - He was once a really close friend & brother, we once fused to become a superpower called Peru-Bolivian Confederationball but after some problems, we got seperated, then we did some treaties in order to halp us to fight future problems, but when they called us to fight Chileball, who had serious problems with them, and we were into helping, they of betrayed us and left us alone, making us lose clay and good resources. They cannot into sea now, so we don't mind. JAJAJAJA * Chileball - My coast-addicted brother. Stole land from me and landlocked Bolivia, even placed landmines to prevent me from ever coming back! We are still fighting for the pisco. Relations are improving though, as we're beginning to open up to each other and trade. * New Zealandball - He can Into Asia Pacific Cooperation Union Like Me! But, JAJAJAJAJAJA! NEVER FORGET 2017! FINNALY AFTER 36 YEARS! I WILL BE IN A WORLD CUP! * Australiaball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! I FINALLY WON MY FIRST WORLD CUP GAME IN 40 YEARS!!!! * Ecuadorball - WORST BROTHER BESIDES CHILE. YOU CANNOT INTO AMAZON. Although our relations are improving. Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Regional departments #Amazonasball #Ancashball #Apurímacball #Arequipaball #Ayacuchoball #Cajamarcaball #Callaoball #Cuzcoball #Huancavelicaball #Huánucoball #Icaball #Junínball #La Libertadball #Lambayequeball #Limaball #Loretoball #Madre de Diosball #Moqueguaball #Pascoball #Piuraball - Good place for Malagasy #Punoball #San Martínball #Tacnaball #Tumbesball #Ucayaliball Trivia * He hates vegans because they overexert his quinoa production capabilities. * One of the few countryballs to have up to three flags. *It is third for silver and copper production, and sixth for gold. * Identifies with Bolivia on vegan-hating. Gallery Image B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Countryballs_portuguese_by_letzzia-dbz5uvk.png 1eJm41i.png Peruballnow.png Peruball2.png Peru coat of arms.png Peruball by Obliterador.png Peruball Guerra del Pacífico.png tumblr_msmgh5XcPu1syxq4wo1_1280.jpeg ef0jlMU.png 18F.jpg|Competing with soda with Colombiaball, Brazilball, and USAball 126470550825.gif|Peru cannot help Countryball-Peru-1.jpg FEGm8Pm.png tumblr_mvzayxYtch1syxq4wo1_1280.png|Peru's dream Peru.png|User:ScrewMcGru's new Peruball 23rd time's a charm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Peruball surfing.jpg Countryball-peru-1.png July28th.jpg|Proud to be Peruvian Chile is devil.png OM0LemT.png I4QbYnb.png 640px-Peru - Libano - Austria - Canada.png Tumblr mppls8hQsJ1syxq4wo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mrr974LqSY1rxe1rc.png Eip.jpg 41814 105107092884943 9513 n.jpg Peruballnow.png Tumblr ngumeyIevy1syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr nay466d0E71syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr n9ld5ezX6R1syxq4wo1 500.jpg 10155342 657514070971232 8748948687698321326 n.png|Peru's regionballs Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png tcNr1YQ.png 82jVevX.png TTmRjDq.png Countryballs-Peru-1.png koNAg3v.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png 'fIcyCxy.png VIPjz2W.png|Here shielded VoNkUek.png GVeNlcJ.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg ErQuQ4s.png No More Drugs.gif Best Wine.png Names for Turkey.png Chain Reactions.jpg Different Gamers.png Selling Putos.png Video Links * Instagram Page * Peru cannot quecha break [redux] *Inca de:Perukugel es:Perúball zh:秘鲁球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Peruball Category:Republic Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Democracy Category:Christian Lovers Category:Multiethnic Category:Potato lovers Category:Coffee Category:Pro Israel Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Middle Power Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Three lines Category:Unitary Category:Drug Removers Category:Terrorist removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Characters Category:Rich